This invention pertains to the electrolytic production of chlorine in a diaphragm cell and more in particular to an electrolytic cell containing an oxidizing gas depolarized cathode and a method of producing chlorine and an alkali metal hydroxide in such electrolytic cell.
Gaseous chlorine has long been produced from sodium chloride in an electrolytic cell having an anode positioned within an anode chamber and a cathode in a cathode chamber spaced apart from the anode chamber by an ion and liquid permeable diaphragm, such as one at least partially formed of asbestos. In such an electrolytic cell chlorine is released at the anode and sodium hydroxide is formed in the cathode chamber.
Various methods to conserve electrical power in electrolytic cells have been developed using porous cathodes in combination with an oxidizing gas to depolarize the electrode; see for example, Juda, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,520. It is desired to provide an improved apparatus and process to reduce the electrical consumption of chlorine producing electrolytic diaphragm cells.